A cartridge belt of like construction could theoretically be used, however, also for other self-loading weapons or cartridges. Finally, the term "cartridge" is used here in the broadest sense, i.e., "cartridge" is understood to mean components, e.g., bolts or nails, which are fed successively to a bolt-shooting apparatus or to another arrangement for using such components.
Further, relative position designations are used without more detailed reference in the following description; such as "in front", "radially" or the like, relate to the described belted cartridges or their longitudinal axes. For example, "in front" is used to give the direction in which a missile of the cartridge is aimed, there being assumed as a point of reference for the cartridge with nearly a cylindrical or bottle-shaped cartridge case.
The cartridge belt mentioned at the outset has, like many known cartridge belts, a number of belt members, each of which is adapted to receive a cartridge and to be jointedly connected with one another.
The belt member encloses the cartridge case near its missile-side edge like a cuff and is seated so rigidly on the cartridge case that it can be shifted along it only by force. Each belt member has a bulge lying diametrically opposite one another, and the adjacently lying bulges of adjacent cartridges are joined by a connecting member which traverses openings in the bulges with play and in each case has on an end side, between a bulge and a respective cartridge, a thickened portion which grips behind the opening in the bulge. Adjacently lying belt members, therefore, cannot be pulled apart in a radial direction. Furthermore, the thickened portion is constructed in accordance with the contour of the bulge such that the cartridge belt can be deflected not only in a radial plane of the cartridges lying parallel next to one another, but can also be twisted to a limited degree and bent in an axial plane. Such twisting and bending facilitates the feed to the weapon, but does not hamper its functioning, since in the cartridge entry to the weapon the cartridges are again aligned exactly parallel to one another.
While in a conventional cartridge belt, the cartridges in the debelting of the weapon are drawn or thrust out of the belt members, whereby the belt members are singly or connectedly ejected separately from the cases of fired cartridges. In the category-forming and inventive cartridge case, the belt member remains on the cartridge case, and in the sliding of the cartridge into the cartridge belt, it is thrust merely to the bottom of the case. The adjacently lying belt members of the debelting are exclusively separated from one another.
This separation is made possible by the fact that the opening in one of the bulges of each belt member toward the front or mostly rear edge of the belt member is open, under formation of a rest path, with a narrow passage that is less than the thickness of the connecting member, so that this member can be moved out of the corresponding opening only if it is pressed with such great force against its end that it can press this passage apart. This pressing-apart occurs as a rule resiliently, so that the narrow passage essentially returns to its initial dimensions after the debelting. However, it can also take place with deformation. Finally, it is also possible to provide, instead of the narrow passage, a desired-breaking passage. In the construction of the narrow passage, the belt member consists normally of sheet steel, but can also consist of a ductile metal or of a synthetic material. In the case of an elastic synthetic material, the belt member can also be axially compressed when the cartridge bearing is introduced.
For the debelting of applicant's known grenade thrower mentioned at the outset, the first cartridge of the cartridge belt is thrust forward with its belt member with respect to the following cartridge and, while continuing to be moved rectilinearly, the first cartridge is introduced into the cartridge bearing. In another self-loading grenade thrower already in military use, the same cartridge, even though it uses a cartridge belt that is of the same construction as the category-forming belt, operates differently. Specifically, the first cartridge is drawn to the rear with respect to the following cartridge belt, lowered into the plane of the cartridge bearing and only then, introduced forward into the cartridge bearing. Because of the different ways these two weapons operate, even when the same cartridge belt is used, the cartridge belt is introduced in the one weapon on its beginning side, while in the other weapon, in order to be functional, the cartridge belt is introduced on an end side.
In order to use those cartridge belts which are normally stowed in zig-zag layers in ammunition boxes for both types of grenade throwers, the cartridge belt must be taken out of the ammunition box, turned over and again laid in the ammunition box to permit the belt to be used with the second type of grenade thrower. This, however, is not only complicated, but the position of the cartridge belt now no longer agrees with the inscription or type indication on the ammunition box. If this box is used now, out of ignorance, for the reloading of the grenade thrower type matching to the inscription, then the cartridge belt can, to be sure, be directly loaded in the weapon; however, if attempts to shoot the thrower, possibly in a situation of great danger, the thrower will jam making it clear to the gunner that the alignment or orientation of the cartridge belt was wrong. Now it is essential to detect the cause of the jamming, to empty the ammunition box, to turn over the cartridge belt, and all this as rapidly as possible, while in contact with the enemy.
The peacetime outfitting of a military unit, to be sure, will presumably provide only one type of these grenade throwers, so that the difficulties described will not occur as long as the ammunition boxes are not repacked. Since during peacetime such equipment is typically kept as scanty as possible, it is necessary after the outbreak of a conflict to quickly re-equip. Then, all available grenade throwers, including those of the other type, must be obtained and introduced.
It is also possible that allied troops employed in common are differently equipped from the outset. In any case, there arise not only the usual supply problems, but those related to how the grenades are used with various types of throwers. First, personnel know that various types of ammunition may be used in each type of grenade thrower. Second, each grenade thrower unit will strive to equip itself with ammunition regardless of its designation, because each cartridge belt is usable in each weapon and only possibly must be realigned or turned over to be loaded. Thus, it is necessary to train personnel to deal effectively with possible confusion. The failures resulting from these confusions are obvious and do not need to be further explained here. Furthermore the set of problems described leads to the result that armies have rejected applicant's not-yet-introduced grenade thrower, despite its technical superiority to the one already introduced, in order to avoid these problems insofar as possible.